


i can hear you call my name

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, POV Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: She is lost.---She is not lost.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	i can hear you call my name

**Author's Note:**

> i like widowtracer :) a lot of potential for a sunshine character and a moonlight (??) character.

A gentle breeze blows through, wrapping you, enveloping you in a chill. You stare out to the field that surrounds you, flowers and grass tickling your legs. The clouds gather to block the sun, leaving you a tad colder than before. But it's not necessarily a terrible feeling. In fact, it feels quite nice. Feelings that you aren't quite used to but remember from a long time ago. It allows you to relax, to close your eyes, to simply _inhale._

As you close your eyes, a series of images flashes through your mind. But it's one in particular that sticks out to you, that calls your name. 

> _"Keep up, love! There's a lot I wan'ta to show ya!" She flashes you a cheeky grin, running ahead, through the grass. Her sundress flowing just a little behind. "Lena." It's soft, it almost doesn't even sound like you. Maybe because it doesn't, not the old you at least. The sun isn't overbearing, with clouds covering it a tad bit, the breeze calm but blowing at Lena's dress. She looks back at you, her smile infectious, her eyes bright. For a second, you remember your past with her. The way your hands have spilled blood, for lack of a better word. When she notices your distant expression, she grabs your hand, holds it tight, gives you a sad smile. "Amélie." One hand reaches up to touch your cheek. "It was not your fault."_
> 
> _She kisses your cheek, gently, like she doesn't want to scare you, as if she could. "Now, what d'ya say to a picnic?"_

You keep walking until you find your tree, and you know it's yours when 'A+L' is engraved in it. At the time, it was a simple gesture to ground you, to allow you to explore what love could feel like again. Running your hand over the letters, a fleeting moment where you recall Gérard occurs from before-- Well, it's like Lena had said. It wasn't your fault. That didn't stop the guilt entirely, no, but she helped alleviate it. You remember when you had woken up on Lena's couch, as she was the only one willing to take you in, when your skin still had the purplish-blue tinge to it, crying. For the first time in ages. It had felt odd, and quite frankly, disgusting. But she sat next to you, a cup of tea for you, until you had slowly stopped. These were the memories you want to recall. The ones you created with Lena. You pick at the bark of the tree, thinking.

"Whatcha doin' there, love?" You turn and there she is. Cuts that are bandaged litter her body. But she still looks happy. "You're back," You say, your lips twitching into a small smile. It must look odd and awkward, but Lena's face brightens when she sees you attempt a smile. "Sure am! Mission took a bit longer than I expected but- what can ya do?" The sun peeks out, the breeze rustling the tall grass. Then- "I missed ya, Amélie." Her eyes meet yours. "I hope ya haven't been too bored without me!" She giggles and a flood of... something akin to happiness courses through you. "I haven't." You say and a playful frown plays on Lena's lips. "But I did miss your company."

It's closest you can get to a declaration of affection currently, but Lena doesn't mind, since she perks right up. She moves to grab your hand and you allow it. Her warmth despite the chilly air feels nice. You did miss it.

"Now," she starts, "what d'ya say to a picnic?" 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> just something short. sorry if ooc or whatever hehe...


End file.
